1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of distributing selected objects from a source database to a destination database.
2. Discussion of the Background
Distribution of objects, such as software and other objects, has become an industry within an industry. Manufacturers of software products have the difficult task of distributing software products to system administrators. And system administrators have the difficult task of maintaining synchronization of software versions across the network of computers that they administer.
Software tools have been developed to address the data distribution needs of system administrators. One problem with some such existing tools is that they do not give an administrator the ability to define a distribution without binding any application specific information until it is time to replicate this information. Additionally, existing distribution tools do not give the administrator the ability to send a previously defined distribution to a new location without redefining the distribution itself. Other drawbacks exist.